thewinnieyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirteen Plus One
Thirteen Plus One Say Out Loud What I Want Out Of Life Winnie wakes up remembering her past birthdays. Although this birthday will be the best one yet, because it's her 14th birthday! The only thing that Winnie is worried about is high school. In two months it will be summer vacation, and then she will be a freshmen in high school. Sandra, Ty, and her new sister Maggie come into her room to wish her a happy birthday. She asks Sandra for advice about high school. Sandra tells her to stop worrying and that she needs to change the way she looks at the world. She tells Winnie to stop obsessing over it and live in the now. At school Winnie finds her locker decorated with streamers, balloons, and mini marshmallows. Cinnamon and Dinah did all that for her. When Winnie asks why they put marshmallows up, Cinnamon replied saying that they made your boobs bigger. Winnie starts pelting Cinnamon with marshmallows when one hits Dinah. Cinnamon grabs Winnie and Dinah and Cinnamon sing happy birthday while pouring the marshmallows on top of Winnie. They all sank to the floor, and Malena came over. Malena asks if Dinah and Cinnamon made Winnie a cake, and not in a nice way. Winnie wasn't friends with Malena. But Dinah and Cinnamon tell Winnie that they didn't get a chance to make a cake. But they ask Winnie if there will be cake at Winnie birthday party sleepover. Winnie says yes, and Dinah is excited because it will be hers and Cinnamon's first times seeing baby Mags. Winnie still is a little upset that Dinah and Cinnamon didn't mae her a cake, but she grows excited again because she now thinks that Lars will bring her a cupcake. At lunch Winnie tries to throw hints at Dinah and Cinnamon that she knows about Lars getting her a cupcake. When she finally asks them about it, Dinah and Cinnamon are unsure. But they assure her that he probably has something really nice planned. But he didn't. Lars gave her a starbucks card. He gave it to her afterschool in the parking lot. Winnie left to go home with Sandra dissapointed. At home Winnie finds out that her mom didn't bake her a cake either because she was too busy with the baby. Winnie's mom asks Winnie if she could call her dad and ask him to pick up a cake from whole foods. Winnie goes to look for her mom's phone, but instead she finds an iPhone. She opens the note icon and writes a "To Do Before High School" list. ' Have a Deep Moment with Sandra ' Cinnamon's and Winnie's teacher come together to let both classes watch a movie together. The movie was the Black Widow. It was about a woman who marries one rich guy after another, murdering them all and inheriting their money. Since Cinnamon was still bitter from her breakup with Bryce, she calles the black widow her hero. Winnie thinks that Cinnamon needs a better boyfriend and that she should be nicer and not put forks in her hair. Winnie and Cinnamon see Dinah talking to a girl named Mary. When Mary spots Winnie and Cinnamon, she whispers to Dinah "don't tell." Winnie asks Dinah what Mary told her, but Dinah brushed it off. Winnie tells Dinah that she shoudn't tell the whole world, but at least her best friends. But when Dinah refuses to tell, Winnie types up "Find Out What's Up With Mary Woods!!!" on her iPhone notes. Then Sandra texts Winnie if she wants to go get a smoothie with her. Winnie said yes, and they went to Smoothie King. Winnie vented to Sandra about her problems with Cinnamon and Dinah. Sandra brings up how Amanda outgrew Winnie, but then she asks Winnie if she would take the chance to switch identies with Amanda. Winnie says that Amanda dosn't really seem too happy. Then Sandra tells Winnie that she takes back the advice that she gave Winnie three years ago, about Winnie and Amanda outgrowing each other. Sandra also tells Winnie that she realized how little time she spent with Winnie. In the car ride back home, Winnie finds out that Sandra is both scared and excited to be graduating, but she also dosn't want to stay in Atlanta, and she tells Winnie that when it's her time she should also leave. But Winnie gets annoyed because first Sandra tells her not to let her friends slip away, but now she is saying that her friends arn't the only ones, and that she should go. But Sandra rethinks and says "Don't give away what you have, but dont let what you have be all you ever ''have." Sandra also tells Winnie that she can't fix other people's problems. Sandra pulls into the driveway, and Winnie tells her that she likes it when Sandra is nice to her. On the verge of tears, Sandra tells Winnie that she will miss her, and Winnie says that she will miss Sandra as well. '''Do Something Scary' Coming soon... 'I Stand Corrected ' Coming soon... 'Practice Being Older ' Coming soon... 'Do Something To Help The World ' Coming soon... Make A Prediction Coming soon... Take Charge With Lars Coming soon... Make Friends With Someone New Coming soon... Be Completely Spazzy Coming soon... And Have It Come True (my prediction, that is!!!!!squeee!!!! Coming soon... Don't Die Coming soon... Figure Out Who I Am...? Coming soon... Peace Out Coming soon... Category:Books